


worth it

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Flirting, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony throws a party on campus, and has a strict rule about no freshmen attending his parties. Except tonight he makes an exception when he meets one that he knows is going to be trouble for him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. the party

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) There's going to be two parts to this story (another bingo fill). The rating will jump up to M for that one. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Party Make-Out

* * *

Tony arrives at his own party late. He _always_ arrives to his own parties late because what sort of god would actually be present for their own soiree? Certainly not him, and certainly not on time. Always fashionably late, so people can start to circulate rumors about him. It’s what he loves the most when he walks in, and then sees the look of surprise on everyone’s faces. Tonight is no different - as soon as he walks into his house that’s situated one block over from fraternity row - the music stops playing and everyone pauses, then cheers for the man of the hour. 

“Please, it’s nothing.” He holds his hands up, signaling that the music can come back on, which the DJ takes the cue and makes the beat drop again. People start to come up to him, all wanting a moment of his time. Which he gives to them, in small snippets. Really - he throws these parties more of less so that when he leaves campus, he’ll forever be immortalized by the wild stories that get told about his reign over the school. 

Someone taps him on the shoulder. Turning to look to his left, he sees a beautiful woman that he would be able to pick out in a crowd. His hetero life mate gives him a look, which immediately puts him on the defensive. “Oh my God, what the hell have I done now? I just got here, Pepper.” 

“You said you would only be a half hour late. You’re forty-five minutes late.” She nags him, as the two make their way over to one of the many open bar stations situated throughout his house. “You live here. Where the hell do you go?” 

“Why does it matter?” He approaches the bar. “I’ll take a vodka martini, extra dray, extra olives. And then a double shot of bourbon - neat, please.” 

“People have been wondering if you were going to show up at all. Or, if you were already here, dressed as someone else.” The martini is handed to Pepper, while he takes his own bourbon and the two head towards the living room. 

“Pepper, please drink that fast.” Tony encourages her, as he takes a sip of his own bourbon. He looks out towards the backyard, and notices a group of people he’s never seen at his parties before. “Um, question - who invited the freshmen?” He points to the group, as they are clearly new to campus, new to parties, and definitely were not old enough to drink. “I thought I strictly said that only juniors and seniors were allowed to come to this. And masters students.” Tony frowns, annoyed by these strangers. 

He hears Pepper sigh. “You can’t be serious. There’s no reason for them not to be here. And please - you were attending parties like this when you were a freshman, and were specifically told you couldn’t show up.” 

“I’m different.” 

“No, you’re not. You’re an arrogant asshole who doesn’t see anything past his own nose.” 

“You’re lucky I like you.” He points a finger at his best friend, who rolls her eyes at him. “Really, though. Who invited them? And why do they look so uncomfortable?” 

“Probably because they know they’re not supposed to be here?” Pepper shrugs her shoulders. “Go and talk to them. Maybe that will help loosen them up.” 

“The bartenders are carding, aren’t they?” 

“So?” 

“Maybe that’s the problem. They can’t drink because they don’t have fake ids, so they’re suffering while the rest of us are getting loaded.” He hands her his drink. “Here. Hold this. I’m going to kidnap one of them, and we’ll bring booze out to them.” 

“Tony.” 

“You know it’s a genius idea.” 

He hears her sigh over the loud music, feeling it in his soul. Ignoring her, he makes his way through his living room and heads to the back porch, then down the steps to where the group of very uncomfortable youngins are hanging out. He clears his throat, and sees the pack of four turn to look at him with fear in their eyes. _Oh, Lord_. 

“Um….hello.” He waves, then looks at the group. He notices that one individual is way more attractive than should be allowed. Wavy hair, beautiful brown eyes, a chiseled jaw that would make any gay man melt. A gay man such as himself. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“We’re sorry!” The attractive male immediately answers, his voice higher than Tony expects. _Oh no_. “W-W-We were just leaving! We-” 

“Ah, ah.” Tony holds his hand up, happy to see the cutie close his mouth. “I wasn’t finished. What I was going to say was that you’re not supposed to be here, but who the fuck cares, am I right?” He looks back towards the house, more students piling in from who knows where. “I don’t care. I just say that no one that’s a freshman or sophomore can come to these parties so that the house doesn’t burst at the seams. You all are freshmen, right?” He asks, wondering if any of them were going to fess us. 

“W-W-We are.” 

“What Peter is trying to say is yes, we are.” The girl standing next to him looks completely put out and bored. “We’re in band, and heard that there was going to be a fun party tonight. We’ll leave.” She hooks her arm through the cutie’s, and he sees his face go scarlet. /Super cute/. 

Tony shakes his head. “Nonsense. You guys are sticking around. Here. Let go of him.” He offers his arm to him, and sees how his hand trembles as he takes it. _Oh boy_. “What do you guys like to drink? Beer? Wine? Hard liquor? Jello shots?” 

“I’ll take a beer and jello shot!” The much larger man in their group requests, Tony hearing the beauty on his arm groan. “What?” 

“Perfect. Beer and jello shot.” He looks at the girl that had spoken to him before. “What about you? You seem like you’re a woman that knows what she wants.” 

“I’ll take a beer. No jello.” 

“I’ll have the same.” The girl on her left says. “Please.” 

“Ah, a please.” Tony grins, and nods. “You guys stay here. So we know where to find you.” He turns to the cutie looking anywhere but at him. They start walking back towards the house, away from his friends. “What about you? What do you like to drink?” 

“I don’t.” 

The answer should surprise him, but it doesn’t. “Then, a soda it is.” Tony leads him back over to the bar that he’d gotten his drinks with Pepper from. “I’ve got a tall order, Marco.” 

“What’ll it be, Tony?” 

He rattles off the drinks, then looks at the gentleman who he still has his arm looped through. Once he’s done, he turns to look at him. “What’s your name?” 

“Peter.” 

“Do you know who I am, Peter?” He asks as he grabs the jello shots - thankful they were in plastic ramekins for this party. Last time he’d done actual ramekins. Those had been a bitch to clean - or so his staff had told him. 

“O-Of course. You’re Tony Stark.” Peter comments, grabbing the clear plastic cup that had soda put into it. Clear cups were meant for those choosing the sober route, and red cups were for those that were drinking everything else. “We really can go. We’ll leave after they finish their drinks.” 

He hands Peter the jello shots, and carries four beers in his hands. “I said you could stay. Why are you trying to fight me on this? You sure you’re a freshman?” Tony asks, as he retakes Peter’s arm, and leads him back out to the backyard. “Drinks, my new friends!” 

The small group cheers as Peter hands them the jello shots, and Tony hands them the beer, keeping the last glass for himself. “Thank you, Tony.” The girl that had been giving him grief before holds her beer up. “I’m MJ.” 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, MJ.” He reaches for her hand, and kisses the back of it, all the while keeping his arm looped through Peter’s. He could feel him trying to pull it away, but he is having none of that right now. “And you are?” He asks, keeping his head bent, looking at the pretty blond girl. 

“Betty.” She holds her hand out and he takes it, giving her the same courtesy as he’d just shown MJ.

“It’s a pleasure, Betty.” He turns to the last person in the group. “And who might you be?” 

“Ned.” He holds his hand out, and Tony figures why the hell not, and kisses the back of his hand too. He hears the girls laugh hysterically, and sees there’s a blush on Ned’s face. “Holy shit.” 

He grins, and releases his hand. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but I’m afraid that Peter is not going to be able to hang out with you this evening.” 

“W-W-What?? W-Why not?” Tony turns to look at Peter, who is staring up at him with a shocked look on his face. “Am I being kicked out because I’m not drinking??”

“No, dear. You’re going to be spending time with me.” He tugs on Peter’s arm. “He’ll come find you later. Or maybe not. You three have fun. If they ask you for your ID, tell them I said it doesn’t matter.” He starts to pull Peter back towards the house. “I hope you don’t mind me stealing you away from your friends.” 

“I….” Peter is clearly confused by what’s happening. “I’m still not sure what’s going on.” 

“You’re hanging out with the guest of honor. That’s what’s going on.” He’s about to take him upstairs when he sees Pepper across the room, holding up his drink. “Ah, yes!” He slams the rest of his beer, tosses it into one of the many trash cans he’s stashed around his house, and drags Peter over to where she is. “Pepper!” 

“Oh God.” She looks at Peter, and shakes her head. “Has he done anything to you? Are you okay? What’s your name?” 

“P-Peter. I’m fine. I honestly don’t know what’s going on.”

Tony laughs, and grabs his drink from his best friend. “He’s cute, isn’t he?” 

“Tony.” 

“What?” He looks down at Peter, and sees he’s somewhat uncomfortable. Not wanting that, he pulls his arm away. “There. Is that better?” 

“Yes.” Peter nods his head, not looking at him. 

“Peter - feel free to punch him whenever you’d like.” Pepper gives him another look. “I’m leaving soon.” 

“You just got here!” Tony sighs. 

“No, _you_ just got here. I’ve been here for an hour plus now.” Pepper looks at Peter. “Have fun tonight, Peter.” 

“Thank you.” 

She leaves them, Tony now realizing that maybe he’s been a little too forward with this really cute freshman. “Look, I’m sorry I dragged you away from your friends. You can go back to them if you want.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Peter looks around, Tony watching where his head goes towards. “Do you normally pick up on someone at your parties, and keep them by your side for the night?” 

He blinks a few times, then starts to laugh. “No. I’ve never done something like this before.” They make their way through the living room, and Tony pulls him into the entertainment room, where quite a few people have congregated around the large television and are playing MarioKart. “Why? Have you heard rumors about me?” 

“I hear you’re pretty good in bed.” 

Now it’s Tony’s turn to have red on his face. Taking a quick sip of bourbon, he tries to act all macho but it’s difficult when he sees Peter staring up at him with a smirk on his lips. “Well, don’t believe everything you hear. I’m not that good in bed. And what the hell - who is talking about me like that?” 

“Everyone??” 

“Right.” He snorts, knowing that there are quite a few spicy rumors about him floating around campus. “If there’s a rumor that I sleep around - well, yes, it’s true but it’s a mutual understanding.” 

“Guess we won’t be sleeping together tonight.” Peter sips his soda, and looks at him over the edge of the cup. 

Tony’s mouth drops. “Um, excuse me? Why not?” 

“Because I don’t sleep around.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I prefer my sexual partners to be someone I’m in a relationship with.” 

“You’re telling me that if I pulled you upstairs with me to my bedroom - which, by the way, is the only room off limits in this entire house - you wouldn’t?” 

Peter shakes his head. “Nope.” 

“You do realize who I am, right?” 

“Yep.” The confidence that the freshman carries is unbelievable. Tony can’t help but admire him. “We can go up there, but we won’t be having sex.” 

“That sounds like a challenge, Peter.” 

Brown eyes seem to gleam under the limited light in the entertainment room. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

“Jesus, let me get us some more booze.” Tony looks over at the wet bar, and sees there’s no one standing there. 

“I’m not drinking!” 

“I know! I’m drinking for the both of us!” He shouts, then heads over to the bar, leaving Peter standing by the couch. He can hear him laughing as he approaches the bar, his head already feeling heavy thanks to the liquor. “I’ll take a Coke.” He tells the bartender, who stares back at him with a blank look in his eyes. “Just a Coke. No rum, Jack, or anything else.” 

“You feeling okay, Tony?” 

“Not really.” He groans, then takes the clear plastic cup and makes his way back over to where Peter is standing. “Alright. Are you going to follow me? Or what?” 

“Lead the way.”

For someone he had figured would be all for a fun little fling with someone like him, Tony is surprised by Peter telling him no. Which makes him want him even more now because no one ever tells him no. Okay, that’s not true - Pepper told him no, tells him no quite often, but in regards to sex that had been a definite no. And really - he had been glad because as a bisexual man, he likes her but they work so much better as friends. No need to cloud that with unnecessary sex. 

Going up the stairs to his bedroom, they bypass a lot of people mingling together on the stairs, making out, touching, groping. You name it, they’re doing it. Tony stands at his door, and punches in the code to go into his bedroom. Holding the door open, he waits for Peter to walk by him and into the room, then follows him in. The door shuts with a soft _click_ , the sound of his raging party sounding far away. 

Peter looks at the pictures hanging up on his wall, Tony suddenly feeling very self-conscious in his own bedroom. _Who the hell is this guy?_ “You’re pretty smart.” Peter nods to one of the awards he’d picked up his sophomore year from the dean. “Why do you always act like a jackass?” 

“Got a reputation to uphold.” He shrugs his shoulders, then takes a seat on the armchair in the corner of his room. “What about you? What’s your story? Where are you from? Why’d you pick this school? What do you play in band?” 

“Trumpet.” Peter walks over to the bed, and sits on the edge, the two of them facing each other. “I came here because it was the only school to give me a full ride. It’s a nice college - but it wasn’t my first choice.” 

“What was?” 

“MIT.” 

“No shit.” 

“Yep.” 

Tony takes a sip of his soda, grimacing when he realizes how much sweeter it tastes without any alcohol in it. “I thought about going there. Probably still will for my masters. But my father went there - and honestly, I wanted to go someplace where I wasn’t in his shadow.” 

“Your dad is the famous Howard Stark.” 

He nods his head. “Yep. Which is why I rent this house. Because Daddy wants me to have the best college experience possible. Tells me to throw these parties.” 

“So you listen.” 

“Like the good son I am.” The sarcasm drips off his tongue as naturally as breathing air does. “But who cares, right? I’m just some asshole that sleeps around, has a reputation for throwing awesome parties, and that’s it.” 

“You also wrote a thesis on how chemicals bond with each other that is very fascinating.” Peter comments. 

The more this kid talks, the more Tony can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Who the hell are you?” Tony asks. It’s becoming painfully clear that this kid definitely has done his research on him. 

“No one.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“I told you, Peter.” 

“Peter what?” 

“Parker.” 

And there it is. He knows that name. He remembers reading about a Peter Parker discovering a new adhesive that was more powerful than tape was, and could be used for a variety of items. “You got in here because of your work on that adhesive, huh?” 

Finally he sees a shocked look appear on Peter’s face. “Y-You know about that?” 

“You’re not the only person that’s full of surprises.” Tony gloats, happy to have one upped him somehow. “And here I thought you were on a band scholarship.” 

“I am. It’s a dual scholarship for both band and chemistry.” 

“That’s pretty cool, Mr. Parker.” He has no problem giving him the compliment, and seeing the blush appear on his face? Definitely worth it. 

“Thanks, Tony.” Peter stands up and walks over to him, and again leaves him speechless as he drops down to sit on his lap. “Now that you know who I am, and I know who you are, why don’t you tell me why you brought me up to your bedroom?” 

Tony swallows, suddenly feeling very nervous. Which is preposterous because who the hell did this freshman think he was, being all nervous around him down in the backyard, and now was all calm and collected? Frankly it’s turning him on like no one’s business, as he’s never met someone that he could honestly say is on the same level as him. Especially not someone that’s three years younger than him. 

“It’s quiet up here.” Tony tries, but then sees Peter give him the same look that Pepper had thrown at him earlier in the evening. _So not fair_. He leans back against the armchair and sighs. “Okay, I did have hopes that we might get up to something, but you told me that that isn’t your style.” 

“No, I didn’t say that.” Peter is quick to point out. “I said that I prefer to be doing that sort of thing with someone I’m in a relationship with.” 

A lightbulb appears over his head. “Ah. I see.” 

“So.” The weight of Peter’s arms resting on his shoulders causes Tony’s arms to break out in goosebumps, not at all expecting him to be so forward. “Want to ask me a question, Tony?” 

_How can you be like this when this is how I’m supposed to be?_ The question stays on the tip of his tongue as he sizes him up. He can see that Peter’s cheeks are flushed, his own are too. There’s an unmistakable connection between the two of them, and one that Tony is curious to see what could be there. It might end terribly, or it could be the best thing to ever happen to him. Too many variables, and not enough solid facts at the moment. But really - does it matter? 

“Go out with me.” He doesn’t bother to phrase it as a question. He won’t accept no for an answer. “Go out with me, and let me take you to bed tonight.” 

“No.” 

He wants to scream. “No to which statement.” 

“The latter.” 

“But the former?” 

Peter leans forward, Tony acutely aware of how he can feel his breath now touching his lips. It takes what feels like a minute for Peter to close the distance, and then the touch of his soft lips against his own has Tony digging his fingers into the armchair as he moans softly. Peter’s arms wind themselves around his neck, Tony releasing the grip he has on his chair in favor of putting them around the toned body that’s now sitting higher on his lap. He groans as their mouths pull apart for one another, Peter’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Tony moans as the wet muscle touches his, his arms pulling Peter tighter against his body. He hears him moan, his hands sliding up the back of his shirt to touch his heated skin, lithe fingers tangling in his hair as Peter keeps pushing his tongue against his own. 

Breaking off the kiss with a sharp gasp, Tony moans low as he brings his lips to Peter’s neck. “No sex? You sure?” 

“Sort of.” Peter sounds like he’s about to say something more, but then their groins come in contact with each other, and both release a deep moan at the intimate touch. “D-Don’t know.” 

“I just asked you out.” Tony murmured into his ear, as he let his nails slide down Peter’s back with a gentle scratch. “Or, are you a person that has sex on the second date?” 

“Dunno.” 

“Why not??” 

“Never had sex before.” 

He groans, and then returns his lips to Peter’s, kissing him with the same passion that had been shared with him only moments ago. His cock is itching to be touched, but really - for this kid, he’s willing to take it slow. It might kill him, and honestly - he’s fine with that. “Fair enough.” He nods his head, then starts to kiss him again. 

Peter ends their kiss with a soft grunt. “That’s not a deal breaker for someone like you?” 

“Someone like me??” Tony blinks, trying to figure out where this is going. “What do you mean by that?” 

“You sleep around.” 

“I’m willing to change for you.” He tries to keep calm, not wanting to sound angry. “How is this not making any sense?” 

“I don’t know.” Peter drops his head to his shoulder, Tony exhaling a long breath as they take a few moments to chill. “Sorry I ruined the mood.” 

“You didn’t.” Another look. “Okay, it’s okay. Not a big deal.” 

“You say that, but I’ve heard-” 

“Rumors.” Tony looks up at him. “They’re rumors, Pete. You don’t know me. I _want_ you to get to know me, though. And I’m telling you - if you don’t want to have sex right now? Cool. Thanks for telling me.” 

“You’re not going to ruin my reputation, are you??” 

He stares at him, shocked by his comment. “Why would I? I don’t even know you that well. I’ve only heard your name mentioned. I’m not that much of a dick.” 

“I’ve heard-” 

“Peter.” 

“Rumors.” Peter repeats, looking down. “You’re right. I shouldn’t believe them.” 

Reaching up, he touches his face, amazed by how soft his skin feels. “You came up here for a reason. What’s that reason?” 

“I want to get to know you.” Lips touch his fingers, as Peter leaves a few kisses there. “You’re really cool, Tony. And not because of how popular you are.” 

“Because you like my mind.” If he wasn’t already immensely attracted to him, Tony would fall head over heels in love with Peter just on the sheer fact that he knows who he is scientifically. “God, that’s so hot.” 

Peter laughs, and then brings his forehead to rest against his own. “If I sleep with you tonight - I’m going against my better judgement.” 

“Then let’s sleep. No sex.” Tony’s willing to make that happen. “But, I’ve gotta go make my rounds downstairs. This party is going to be going on for another fewish hours.” 

“I should probably tell my friends what’s going on.” 

“Go hang out with them. When you’re ready to come back upstairs, you can.” Tony grabs a pen and paper, and writes the code down for getting into his bedroom. “Here.” 

“Are you serious?” Peter looks at the paper, then back up at Tony. “I’ve got the same combination on my luggage.” 

They share a look, and then both start to laugh. “Sue me. I love that movie.” Tony shrugs his shoulders, then gets up and goes over to the door, Peter close behind him. He turns around, and quickly lays a long kiss on his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth for a quick little poke around, then pulls back. “I like that you know ‘Spaceballs’.” 

“I love Mel Brooks. He’s a genius.” 

“He is.” Tony opens the door, and can hear the party still raging on downstairs. He looks back at Peter, and sees him close the door. They share a look, and then Tony is off to go make his rounds again as the proper host of this party. 

It takes him a good four hours to spend time with the people that have come to hang out. At a quarter to four in the morning, he’s finally heading up the stairs, bypassing a few passed out people - _they’re going to hate life tomorrow_ \- and stands at his bedroom door. He hasn’t seen Peter since they were in his room together, and hopes that when he opens it he’s going to see his happy face. But, he prepares himself for that not happening, as maybe Peter has thought better of it. What does Tony have to offer to him, except heartache and annoyance? It’s been a long time since someone like Peter has taken a hold of his interest in such a short amount of time, but he’s got a feeling that Peter is someone special. 

Tapping the code in, he starts to quietly push open the door and then creeps in. He sees Peter sitting on his bed, cross-legged, with a book on his lap. “I thought you were going to be up here hours ago.” Peter remarks, as Tony shuts the door behind him. “I’ve been reading one of your textbooks.” 

“A little light reading?” He grins, and undoes the tie at his neck. “Sorry for taking so long. But, the good news is I’m here now.” 

“And I should probably go soon, as I’ve got class in three hours.” 

That comment crushes his spirits. “Right. Class.” He sighs, and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, not moving closer to where Peter is sitting. “I don’t have any tomorrow. Have to go do shit in the lab, though.” 

“I said soon, not now.” 

That perks him up, as he turns and sees Peter reaching for him, He willingly follows him, and soon their lips are back together, Tony slipping his knee between Peter’s thighs as their tongues touch again in the same desperate manner they had a few hours ago. He moans into his mouth, blown away by how good a kisser he is, and feels himself growing more and more aroused the longer their kisses continue. He breaks off the kiss with a soft groan, laying soft kisses near the corner of his mouth as he tries to figure out what he wants to do. 

“Let me take you out on a proper date this weekend.” Tony whispers into his ear, as they get settled next to each other on the bed. “And I’m not saying this because I want to have sex with you right now.” 

“You don’t?” 

“I do, but I’m being good. I’m trying to show you I’m interested in you, Peter.” Tony opens his eyes, and looks into Peter’s chocolate colored eyes. “You’re making me work a lot harder for this than I’m used to.” 

“I’m worth it.” 

“I have no doubt in my mind that that’s a true statement.” He nods his head, smiling. “What do you say?” 

“I can’t.” 

He groans, and drops his forehead against his shoulder. “You have to work with me on this, Pete. What am I doing wrong?” 

“We’re going with the football team to their next game. So, I can’t this weekend, but I can do the following weekend.” 

That’s good enough for him. “You’ll give me your number before you go, right?” Tony hates how desperate he sounds right now. “We can text? Talk?” 

“Yes to both of those.” Peter nods his head, then surprises him with another spit-swapping kiss. “Do you date underclassmen?” 

“Never.” Tony shakes his head.

“Tony.” 

Laughing quietly, Tony nods his head. “Okay, I sleep around with younger classmen. Date? No. But you?? I’m willing to take that chance.” 

“I told you - I’m worth it.” Peter’s hand touches his chest, then touches his face. “I’ll make sure you know that.” 

He moans low, and nods his head. “I’m sure you will have no problem reminding me.” Tony can feel his heart beating hard as he stares into his eyes. “When are you leaving?” 

“Half hour.” 

“Let’s make out until then?” 

“Perfect.” 

Tony hasn’t made out with someone like this in _years_. He’s always been more of a direct man - have a little foreplay and then get on to the main event. But this - Peter’s showing him how nice it is to just….kiss. And a little touching, but not much. He casually slips his hand back under Peter’s shirt, and feels him do the same, the light touches only adding to the sensuality of their kisses. He hears an alarm start to go off, and then groans softly when Peter sweetly ends their kiss with a quick flick of his tongue against his, then pulls away. 

“You’re leaving.” Tony tries not to sound disappointed, but he can’t help it. “I’m sorry - I should have come up here sooner.” 

“It’s okay.” Peter smiles, standing up from the bed. Tony watches him walk around it, then turns towards him as he stands next to his side of the bed. He closes his eyes as Peter brings his head back down to his, and lays another kiss on his lips. “I’ll text you soon, okay? I’m looking forward to our future, Tony.” 

“M-Me too.” He stares up at him, then pulls him down for another kiss. “Go, before I try and convince you to stay with me longer.” 

Peter’s soft laugh has his heart thudding hard in his chest. “Sweet dreams, Tony.” Peter blows him a kiss, then leaves him alone in his bedroom. 

He flops back on his pillow, and stares up at the ceiling. Out of all the times he’s thrown a party like this, he can honestly say that this has never happened to him. Is love at first sight real? Because it sure feels like it is right now. He physically hurts, now that Peter is gone from his presence. He hears his phone buzz, and he’s quick to grab it. He sees a text message from Peter. “ _I had fun tonight. I’ll spend the night when we go on our date. We’ll have all night to have fun. Miss me this weekend, ok?_ ” 

“ _This weekend?? I already miss you, baby. I’ll be thinking about you a lot. Talk to you soon. <3_.” Peter replies immediately with a smiley face, which makes him smile. Tony drops his phone, and shakes his head. Just like that, and he’s a goner. Peter Parker is going to be the death of him, he’s almost certain. It’s going to be the sweetest death, and one he can’t wait to experience with him. 


	2. lazy sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this tale! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Naked Sunday

* * *

Peter quietly walks up the stairs, knowing that it really doesn’t matter if he walks quietly or not - he knows that Tony sleeps like the dead. On more than one occasion he’s come over to his house after a football game, but he’s so used to having to do it with his own roommate that the habit is difficult to ignore. He taps the code into Tony’s door, and quietly pushes it open, his head ducked down. 

“I thought you were going to be here two hours ago.” 

He lifts his head quickly and sees Tony is sitting at his desk, working on what he can only guess is one of his many projects he’s doing for chemistry. “H-Hey.” He waves nervously, which is also ridiculous because they’ve been dating now for a couple of months. “Sorry - it was difficult to leave.” 

“I bet.” Tony stands up, and holds his arms out. Peter immediately relaxes and drops his bag on the floor, then walks across the room to find himself entangled in his arms. “You reek of band.” Tony murmurs into his ear, which Peter can’t help but laugh at. 

“What the hell does that even smell like?” He asks, looking up at his lover who has a cheeky grin on his face. “Tony, come on. What does that mean?” 

“It means that you really should go take a shower. Like, five minutes ago.” 

His mouth drops open, as he shakes his head. “Are you telling me I smell? Oh my GOD, TONY.” 

“Hey, babe. I just call it like I smell it.” He laughs as he grabs his towel, then shakes his head. “Aww, why are you leaving me??” 

“Oh my GOD.” Peter turns around, and points his towel at him. “You just told me I stink. So I’m going to make myself smell like a rose garden for you, asshole.” He sticks his tongue out at him, happy to hear Tony laughing as he leaves his bedroom again, the door closing behind him with a soft click. 

He heads down the hallway to the guest bathroom, where Peter prefers to take a shower. This way, he can stay out of Tony’s way when he’s sleeping, or in this case tonight - studying. It’s been a whirlwind romance for the two of them, and it’s something that Peter still has difficulty accepting. He knows he’s dating an upperclassman, and he knows he’s dating someone extremely popular. But sometimes - sometimes he forgets about that when it’s just him and Tony, because they are so good together alone than what they are when they’re outside interacting with the rest of the student body. 

As he stands under the spray, he thinks about the first time Tony had shown up to a football game on campus. Peter had tried to get him to go away, but he insisted on sitting close to where the band sat in the bleachers, which he knew he couldn’t say no to. And then never mind all the pictures that Tony took of him and put up on Instagram throughout the night. Peter had created an account at Tony’s insistence - “ _If we’re going to date, we’re going to do it the right way. I haven’t dated anyone in college like this. Ever_.” Which really - neither had Peter, but then again, he’s only been here for a few months. 

Finishing up in the shower, he tucks the towel around his waist and heads back to Tony’s room. Again typing in the code and then heads inside. “So, what are we doing tomorrow?” He asks, noticing that Tony is now laying on the bed, without a single item of clothing on. “W-Well, hello.” He feels his cheeks heat up, but doesn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend’s naked body. 

“I was thinking we should just stay home all day. Do nothing. Be lazy.” 

“I think that sounds perfect.” 

“Without any clothes on.” 

He blinks, draping his towel over the back of Tony’s chair. “Um, what?” 

“I mean it. Let’s stay home all day tomorrow, and let’s just prance around naked. No one is going to be here. No staff, no friends, nothing. Just you and me.” Tony holds his arms out, again Peter answering to his call as he goes over to the bed and folds himself against his body. “What do you say?” 

“I think that will work??” Peter has always had issues with his own body, afraid that he’s too skinny, not handsome enough to be walking around naked like that. But if it means he gets to look at Tony’s naked body all day, then he would be an idiot to say no. “You can’t make fun of me, though.” 

“Why on earth would I make fun of you?” A soft kiss touches his shoulder, Peter instantly tilting his head to the side so that Tony can kiss a path up to his lips if he wants. And he knows his boyfriend - he does exactly that, Peter’s breath starting to become labored as Tony keeps kissing him with little soft kisses. “I would never do such a mean thing, Pete.” 

“I don’t know.” He moans softly, Tony’s lips now touching his jawline. Afraid that he won’t get what he wants, he turns his head and touches his lips to Tony’s, kissing him softly. “You could easily tell me I’m awful, and say that I should cover my pale ass with a towel or something.” 

“You think so little of me.” A soft murmur into his ear sends a shiver down his spine, Peter trying not to make it any more obvious how much Tony is turning him on. “But, just for that, maybe tomorrow I will do that.” 

“Noo…” Peter turns his head, as he brings his lips back to Tony’s, kissing him more. “Don’t say that, Tony. You know that isn’t what I want.” 

“I don’t know, Pete.” The teasing tone wakes the butterflies in his stomach, Peter moving their bodies so that he can be laying on top of him. “You could just be trying to really see how I feel about you.” 

“I know how you feel.” He situates his body so that his cock is right up against Tony’s, the two semi-stiff arousals coming together with a slow roll of his hips. Peter moans softly, dropping his hands to be on either side of Tony’s face as he looks down at him. “You love me.” 

“I’ve never said such a thing in my life.” Tony shakes his head, but Peter can see the smile that wants to come out on his lips. 

“You are such a bad liar.” Peter gives another soft roll of his hips, as he sees Tony’s eyes start to close. “You told me before I left for the game that you loved me. And you sent it to me by text. Like, three times. And-” 

“Shh.” A hand covers his lips, Peter laughing softly against the palm of Tony’s hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re making it up. I’ve been sitting at my desk all day working on my thesis.” 

“Bullshit.” It comes out muffled, and then he sees Tony really grin. Pushing his tongue out, he starts to lick his palm, impressed that he doesn’t bother to move his hand. 

When he does, though, Peter gasps out a moan as his lover has put his hand around both of their cocks. “Not bullshit, Pete.” Tony grips them both tight, Peter moaning as he rubs their stiff cocks together. “Now, how about you stop talking, so that we can have ourselves a little fun? It’s been a very long day.” 

“W-We had sex before I left. I had to take another shower so I wasn’t a dripping mess during the damn game.” Peter reminds him, smirking as he sees Tony’s cheeks turn pink. “Why does that embarrass you??” 

“Because!” Tony’s free hand touches the back of his neck, and he pulls him down to kiss him flush on the lips. “You know I have a difficult time controlling myself around you.” 

“Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare, isn’t it?” Peter asks, then quickly breathes out a soft moan as Tony’s thumb rubs against the tip of his cock. 

“By nightmare, do you mean fantasy because we’re going to be fucking like crazy?” 

He drops his head and nods it slowly. “Mmm….I like the sound of that, Tony.” 

“I thought you would, baby…” 

***

The next morning, Peter wakes up with Tony’s body draped over his own. He looks down at him, and sees his hair sticking up every which way, which is a good look on him. Peter stares at him for a few minutes, then decides it's time to untangle himself from his body, needing to use the bathroom. It takes effort to get Tony to move, but once he’s off of him, he watches him roll over to the other side of the bed. Breathing a little easier, he starts to reach for his underwear when he hears a grunt. 

“Don’t put them on.” Tony doesn’t lift his head, Peter staring at his back. “What did we talk about last night.” 

He sighs, then drops the underwear. “You’re supposed to be asleep.” He admonishes his boyfriend. 

“So you were going to ignore the fact that we discussed no clothes today by putting on clothes to go to the bathroom.” Brown eyes stare back at him, the smirk on Tony’s face causing his cheeks to grow flushed. “Because that’s what it sounds like to me, Pete.” 

“It’s not.” Peter shakes his head, then looks at the door. “Look, I really need to pee. No clothes on, see?” He holds his hands up as he walks over to the door. “Happy?” 

“Very much so.” Tony grins, then turns back onto his side. “Go pee. Come back fast.” 

“I will.” 

Walking down the hallway, Peter instinctively covers his junk as he walks to the bathroom. He knows no one is home except for the two of them. Tony said as much last night, which is why he agreed to being lazy today, and not bothering with clothes. But come on - it’s embarrassing to walk around naked. He never does it at his place, why should he do it at his boyfriend’s? 

After washing up, he goes downstairs to start a pot of coffee, knowing that Tony is going to demand it soon enough. Peter can wake up and be alert - he’s always been like that. People think he’s crazy for taking eight am classes, but he’s already up earlier than that anyway, so why not knock out some classes if he can. Tony has yet to understand that concept, and constantly complains that he leaves too soon, which Peter knows he’s right. But he’s not going to toss his college career away just because his good looking boyfriend wants him to stick around to spend time with him. 

He gets the coffee going, then heads back upstairs. After typing in the code to get into Tony’s bedroom, he hears him snoring softly. _Good_. He’d fallen back asleep. That makes him happy, because he knows Tony needs his rest. He’s always burning the candle at both ends, and Peter has to remind him to eat, sleep, shower, what have you. Pepper is constantly sending him texts, telling him thank you for keeping Tony in check, which means that she’s probably been the one to do it before he decided to attend that party a few months ago. 

Peter wants to give Tony more time to sleep, so he grabs his bag and heads back downstairs, the sweet smell of caffeine hitting his nostrils as he makes it to the first floor. Dropping his bag on the couch, he walks into the kitchen and grabs the mug he likes to use, then some creamer from the fridge. Tony bought him some Sweet Italian Cream creamer, and never fails to make the joke that he has his own Italian sweet cream he can use in his coffee which Peter always rolls his eyes at. He does like that cream though, and had helped himself to some of it last night before they’d had some good old fashioned sex. 

“You were supposed to come back to bed.” A chin touches his shoulder, Peter startling a little as Tony’s chest pushes up against his back. “I thought we were gonna sleep some more.” A soft yawn tickles his ear, Peter holding the cup of coffee up to his lips. “It’s not even nine, Pete.” 

Shrugging his shoulders, he takes another sip, and watches Tony shuffle over to the sink to get his own mug out of the dishrack. “You know I wake up early. It’s not my fault.” 

“We’re really going to have to teach you how to stop doing that.” His lover shakes his head, another yawn leaving his mouth as he pours the coffee into the giant mug. “What do you want for breakfast?”  “Cock?” Peter says, wondering how Tony will react to the suggestion. 

“Yeah, you do.” The smirk on his lips has Peter snorting. “But we both know that’s not true. I gotta shower first.” 

“You’re absolutely right.” He smirks, then leans against the counter as he admires his lover’s naked body. “I don’t care. I’m easy. We can eat cereal. You do have food, right? Because if you don’t, then we’re going to have to break this ‘no clothes’ rule today if we have to order food.” 

“I’ve got food.” Tony waves his head, then returns to his side. Peter turns so that his back is pressed against his chest, happy to feel his hand on his hip as they move to be closer together. “But, you know - if you really want some cock, I’m pretty sure I can make that available to you, sweetheart.” 

“You’re such a Lothario.” Peter knows that his lover is anything but that, but it’s nice to tease and torture him. The indignant look that crosses Tony’s face has him laughing. “You know I’m not serious, Tony.” 

“Sometimes I wonder.” He hops up to sit on the edge of the kitchen counter, and sees Tony put himself between his legs. “You know, I could easily have some cock myself for breakfast.” 

“O-Oh?” He asks, his heart beginning to beat harder in his chest. And not because of the coffee he’s drinking. The way that Tony is now staring at the tip of his cock, he knows that he’s a goner for sure. “T-Tony, wait….We don’t-” 

“Yes, we do.” Tony nods, as he brings his head down to his groin. Peter moans loud as Tony’s tongue swipes over the tip, his cock still sensitive from the orgasms he’d had the night before. “Let’s make you scream a little, hmm?” 

Peter knows he can’t fight his lover, and really - he doesn’t want to. The more Tony swipes his tongue over the tip, the more heated he feels. Putting his hands on the back of the counter, Peter tilts his head back and releases a deep moan. Tony slips his lips around the tip and starts to really suck on him, Peter trying to find something more solid to hold on to, and when he can’t, he puts his hands on top of Tony’s head and slides closer to the edge of the counter. 

The constant bobbing of his head has Peter’s cock filling with more blood as the seconds pass, the wet heat surrounding him making him feel utterly divine. He knows he’s going to explode soon - Tony really knows how to suck his cock well. He grips his hair tight, and as the tip of his cock begins to hit the back of Tony’s throat, he loses it completely. Moaning loud, he comes hard, his legs going rigid as his lover literally sucks everything from him. 

His legs drop from being around Tony as he watches his lover stand back up, a pleased look on his face. “I’m no longer hungry.” Tony wipes his lips off with the back of his hand, Peter reaching for it before he can wipe anything off. He licks the back of his hand, and hears him groan softly, his own body responding to the sound. “I really wish I had taken a shower last night.” 

“Me too.” Peter whispers into his ear, before hopping off the counter. He can feel his ass beginning to throb, his body wanting what’s jutting out in front of him. Turning around, he gives a coy look to Tony, and then holds onto the edge of the counter. “I’m pretty sure I’m still good from last night. You know - if you wanna-” 

Tony comes up behind him and pushes the tip of his cock right against his twitching hole. “Are you tempting me on purpose, babe?” Tony asks, Peter biting back a moan as more of his cock starts to slip into his body. “Because it sure sounds like you are.” 

“N-No, I’m doing no s-such thing.” He groans low as his inner walls get stretched, the burn one that he’s grown to love since they really can’t keep their hands to themselves whenever he visits Tony. They really need to start leaving lube around the house in strategic places, but then again - when the mood hits them, it’s always in the most inconveniable place. “Oh, _Tony_ ….” 

“God, you always sound so good when I get inside of you like this.” Tony’s lips touch his ear, as he snaps his hips hard. The sudden deep penetration has Peter moaning loud, his hands forgoing their hold on the counter, and instead he arches his back to lock his arms around Tony’s neck. “That’s it, baby…” The deep groan that hits his ear brings his cock back to full attention, precum beginning to drip onto the cabinet underneath the counter. 

Peter rolls his hips, not caring how lewd he’s being, as he knows Tony loves it. Tony’s made him realize how good sex can be with a willing partner. All of his ex’s, they had had sex but nothing quite like what he has with Tony. Maybe because Tony’s got a few years on him in the realm of having this much sex. He’d been a little shy in the beginning, but through Tony’s encouragement, he began to explore his neediness and is now in a place where he can be how he’s always wanted to be with a partner. 

He feels Tony grab onto his hip, holding him firmly in place. “Stay still, Pete.” Tony whispers against his lips, as he drills his cock deep into his body. Peter does what he’s told, moaning loud as Tony begins to slide his cock back and forth, each little thrust hitting him right where it feels best. “Think you can come without me touching you?” 

“C-Can try….” He knows he can. It’s really no problem, because Tony is just that good at fucking him. He’s done it numerous times, and really - he’s so close to exploding again that it will honestly take only a few more hard thrusts and he’ll be there. “M-Make me come again, babe…” 

The deep growl that reverberates in his ear sends him soaring, as Tony begins to aggressively snap his hips. He can hear himself, but then everything stops as he feels heat spread throughout his body. Peter tosses his head back with a loud cry as he starts to come again, painting the cabinets with his sticky fluid as he grinds himself down onto Tony’s cock. He hears him moan low and then feels that wonderful rush of heat flooding through his body as he knows his boyfriend has found his own release, the two of them hitting the stratosphere together. 

Reaching for some paper towels, Peter groans as he feels Tony slip out of him, an apologetic kiss touching the top of his shoulder. “H-Here.” He leans against the counter, panting softly as he feels cum starting to drip down his inner thigh. 

“Yes, I’ll be more than happy to help you with that.” Another kiss to his shoulder has him sighing softly, the scratchy towel feeling less than ideal but it’ll do in a pinch. “There. Think you can stand up, and join me in my bathroom?” 

“I need to study.” 

“So do I, and I don’t want you leaking all over my nice upholstery.” 

“Dick.” He laughs, as he pushes Tony’s shoulder. “Yeah, let’s go shower.” 

“I’m glad you agree.” 

Tony drags him into his ensuite bathroom, Peter going willingly with a laugh. They shower together, Tony casually helping him get cleaned up which again - it had taken getting used to as none of the other guys Peter had dated had ever been so courteous to him. Not that he dated bad men, he just never found the right guy. Once they are all clean, they head back downstairs, staying completely naked. 

Peter figures they’re going to study, but nope - Tony makes them french toast for breakfast, and then they head into the media room where they curl up on the couch together and watch a new episode of ‘Chopped’ that Tony had recorded since Peter had the game last night. They watched an episode they’d both seen a hundred times before afterwards, and then put on a movie. But there really was no watching being done, as Peter situates himself under the blanket, sliding off the couch to be on his knees. 

He makes Tony come in his mouth twice before slipping out from under the blanket with a satisfied smirk on his lips. But that smirk quickly turns to a look of terror as Tony yanks him up onto the couch and returns the favor back to him. By the time he’s had two more orgasms, Tony’s in the mood for some more fun, Peter wordlessly spreading his knees for him. 

“W-What about the couch?” He moans, as Tony slides into him, this time with lube which Peter had the foresight to bring with them. 

“Fuck this couch. I’ll throw a cover over it.” 

“Mmmkay….” 

Another orgasm tears through his body, Peter clinging to Tony as he comes all over his stomach and chest. He watches Tony come seconds after him, Peter releasing a breathless moan as he watches his boyfriend. Completely spent, Peter can only grunt when Tony collapses on him, the blanket now halfway to the floor as they both lay on the couch, completely out of breath. 

“Stay here tonight.” Peter looks over at Tony, the two of them finally doing their homework at almost a quarter to nine in the evening. “It’s late. Do you really want to go back to your dorm right now?” 

“I don’t.” He shakes his head, then looks back down at his notebook. “But you know I’ve got that eight am class.” 

“You are the only person I know insane enough to do that.” 

“You love me because of that insanity.” 

“I might.” Tony gets up, and walks over to him. Peter keeps his face turned up, then closes his eyes when he feels Tony’s lips touch his with a soft kiss. “I mean it. Stay with me tonight.” 

“I will.” He’d already decided that’s what he wanted to do anyway, so he’s glad Tony suggested it. “Now, can I get back to studying?” 

“New rule.” 

“Uh oh.” 

“Every Sunday that we get to spend together, we’re doing this.” 

Peter laughs, and nods his head. “I love that rule.” 

“I figured you would.” Another kiss drops on his lips, then Tony goes back over to his study area. 

He picks up his highlighter and returns to studying, happy that he doesn’t have to think about putting clothes on any time soon. It’s been a really nice lazy Sunday with his boyfriend. With Tony, he knows that his life is always going to be a little unpredictable. Two geniuses together is a recipe for disaster, but somehow they seem to make it work. 


End file.
